Team Crispy vs Team GanGan Galaxy
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Meet Team Crispy, created by my awesome friend in real life, as they take on GanGan Galaxy in an epic clash! I know, the summary sucks, but the story is great!


**This story was written for a friend, who asked me to write the story of his OCs facing Team GanGan Galaxy in the World Championships. The plotline was mostly his idea. Hope you enjoy!**

**The crowd was cheering, waiting, expectant. The reason? A World Championships match between Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Crispy. It was rumored that Team Crispy only had two members, but that would hopefully work itself out. One thing was for sure: it was going to be an epic battle.**

**In the team rooms, GanGan Galaxy was sitting, waiting for their time to go up.**

"**I wonder what this team is like?" Madoka wondered aloud, breaking the silence that had hung over the room for the past few minutes. **

"**Yeah, me too." Gingka muttered, polishing Galaxy Pegasus. The blue-colored bey glinted in his hand, shining, waiting, powerful and ready. **

"**Well, hopefully they'll give us a good challenge. The number one blader in the world needs a good opponent to show off his skills."**

**Tsubasa, who was leaning against the wall reading a book, rolled his eyes.**

"**Who's battling first?" Yu asked.**

"**I will." Tsubasa spoke up.**

**-With Team Crispy-**

"**I can't wait! Why can't we just start this already?" a teen asked, punching the wall with a fist.**

"**Calm down Toshio, it will be time soon enough." his teammate replied.**

**Toshio was wearing a purple shirt with a blue vest and matching blue headband, holding back his spiked hair that was a shade more orange then red. **

"**I don't want to wait! Why can't we just get this going already?" Toshio asked.**

"**Would Teams GanGan Galaxy and Crispy please make their way to the stadiums?" a voice said from the speaker above their heads.**

"**Finally! Come on Ryu!" Toshio opened the door and took off down the hallway.**

**Ryu sighed and got up from his seat on the bench. The blue-haired teen wore a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans. **

"**Alright ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see some epic battles?" Blader DJ asked as the two teams entered the stadium.**

**The crowd cheered.**

"**Then let's get going! Would the first blader from each team please make their way to the stadium?"**

"**Go get 'em, Tsubasa!" Gingka cheered as the silver-haired blader leapt over the rail and walked over to the steps leading up to the stadium.**

"**I'm going first." Ryu said.**

"**Aww come on! I want to battle first!" Toshio complained as his blue-haired teammate calmly walked down the steps and up to the stadium to face Tsubasa.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, first up we have Ryu Akio from Team Crispy versus Tsubasa Otori from Team GanGan Galaxy!" DJ announced as the crowd cheered.**

"**I'm going to beat you with my Spiral Blaze!" Ryu announced, holding up the silver and red bey.**

"**Earth Eagle won't be defeated easily, don't get too cocky." Tsubasa said.**

"**We'll just see about that!" Ryu raised his launcher.**

"**Three!" Tsubasa called, raising his launcher.**

"**Two!"**

"**One!"**

"**Let it Rip!"**

"**Go, Blaze!" Ryu immediately sent his bey to attack Tsubasa's**

"**Dodge it Eagle!" Tsubasa ordered. The silver and purple bey dodged, then turned around and attacked Blaze from behind, shoving the silver and red bey back.**

"**Don't give up Blaze! Get out of there!" Ryu ordered. Blaze immediately escaped Eagle's attacks and barreled around the stadium at high speed.**

"**Special move: Wall of Flame Strike!" Ryu called.**

"**Whoa! And Ryu calls out a special move! What will Tsubasa do?" DJ asked.**

**Spiral Blaze became engulfed in bright, red, swirling flames, then flew at Eagle, sending the other bey flying.**

"**Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa counterattacked, stopping Blaze's flames and sending the other bey flying in return.**

"**Go again Blaze! Wall of Flame Tornado!" Ryu ordered. Blaze created a blazing, burning tornado that left scorch marks on the stadium. Eagle was again sent flying.**

"**Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa called, and a purple energy tornado countered the blazing fire one. **

"**Blaze, switch to Wall of Flame Shield!" Ryu called as Tsubasa's tornado began to push back his own.**

**An explosion filled the air.**

**When the dust cleared, both bladers were looking expectantly at the stadium. Tsubasa smiled as he saw Eagle spinning steadily near the edge. Ryu glanced around frantically, then calmed down once he saw Blaze spinning in the center.**

"**Let's go, final showdown!" Ryu called.**

"**Bring it! Eagle, fly!" Tsubasa ordered.**

"**Not going to happen! Blaze, Blazing Inferno!" Ryu ordered. Blaze filled the stadium with flames.**

"**Tsubasa!" GanGan Galaxy called.**

"**Eagle, Counter stance!" Tsubasa called.**

**Another explosion filled the air.**

"**And the winner is Tsubasa!" DJ announced, spotting the motionless Blaze lying on the ground at Ryu's feet.**

"**Good battle, Ryu. I had fun." Tsubasa said.**

"**Well, it's not fun losing." Ryu grumbled, picking up his bey before turning and walking back to the stands.**

"**Finally! My turn!" Toshio exclaimed, jumping over and rushing to the stadium.**

"**Hey, that guy looks like you Gingkie!" Yu exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, he does!" Madoka said.**

"**I'm up!" Masamune jumped the rail as Tsubasa rejoined them.**

"**Hey! I wanted to go next!" Gingka protested.**

"**My name is Masamune Kadoya, and I'm the number one blader in the world!" Masamune announced as he reached the stadium. "And me and Ray Striker are going to win this!" he held up his bey proudly.**

"**Hey clown! I'm going to win!" Toshio replied.**

"**Who are you calling a clown? And who are you, anyway?"**

"**My name is Toshio Hagane, and this is Rock Pegasus!" Toshio replied, holding up his own bey.**

"**Hagane?" Tsubasa, Madoka, and Yu were all stunned.**

"**Gingka, you never told us you had a brother!" Madoka said.**

"**Well, I had never met him!" Gingka protested. "Except at birth, but that doesn't count!"**

"**Huh?" Yu seemed confused.**

"**Look, all I know is that my dad said I had a twin brother older than me by a few minutes, and his name was Toshio. I never heard anything about him otherwise, okay?" Gingka muttered.**

"**Lets get this started, shall we clown?" Toshio said.**

"**Stop calling me that!" Masamune yelled.**

"**Three!"**

"**Two!"**

"**One!"**

"**Let it Rip!"**

"**Striker, Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune called.**

"**Whoa! Masamune pulls out a special move right away!" DJ exclaimed.**

"**Pegasus, Defeat with All Power!" Toshio ordered. Waves of energy shot out from Rock Pegasus, colliding with Striker's lightning.**

**The two moves collided in an explosion, and Masamune had dropped to his knees before the dust cleared, defeated.**

"**Masamoomoo?" Yu called.**

**Tsubasa pulled Striker out of the wall above his head. "Looks like we have to do a third match." he said.**

"**And Team Crispy takes the second round! But, with only two members, what will they do next?" DJ asked.**

**Madoka glanced across the arena to the other team. Ryu and Toshio were in deep conversation.**

"**Whatever they do, I'm taking the next battle." Gingka said.**

**Toshio and Ryu looked up after coming to a decision, and quickly spotted Gingka waiting for them at the stadium. The two walked up together. **

"**We challenge you to a team battle!" Toshio said.**

**Gingka turned to his teammates.**

"**I want to go!" Yu started for the stadium, but Tsubasa held him back.**

"**No, I'm going." the silver-haired blader stated, walking up to the stadium.**

"**Aww! This is so stinky! Tsubasa already got to battle, so why can't I?" Yu whined.**

"**Just zip it Yu." Madoka sighed.**

"**Three!"**

"**Two!"**

"**One!"**

"**Let it Rip!"**

"**Go now, Pegasus!" Gingka and Toshio called at once.**

"**Eagle, Counter stance!"**

"**Blaze, Blazing Inferno!" **

**Purple and red energy exploded, engulfing the stadium.**

"**Tsubasa! What's the point of a team battle if you are only going to be in for three seconds?" Gingka asked as Eagle landed at Tsubasa's feet.**

"**Ryu! You were supposed to stay in!" Toshio yelled.**

"**Well, I can't help it if he attacked first." Ryu said, picking up Blaze and walking back to the stands.**

"**Pegasus, go! Storm Bringer!" Gingka ordered. A ring of blue flame encircled the stadium and Rock Pegasus. "You're going down, I don't care if you're my brother or not!" Gingka called.**

"**No, I won't lose!" Toshio called. His eyes suddenly had a faint red glow behind them. "Rock Pegasus, Supreme Destructive Power Blast!"**

**Rock Pegasus spiraled in towards Galaxy Pegasus, then spun out of control. Gingka saw it immediately and took his chance.**

"**Pegasus, attack!"**

**The ring of glowing blue flame tightened, as Galaxy collided with Rock. The largest explosion of the day filled the air, and when it had faded, Rock Pegasus fell to the ground at Toshio's feet.**

"**And, taking the win for Team GanGan Galaxy, it's Gingka!" DJ announced. The crowd went wild as Gingka caught his blue bey out of the air and smiled. **

**Later that day, the two teams were down by the beach, laughing and playing in the waves.**

"**I've got you now, To-To!" Yu called, chasing Toshio through the waves.**

"**No you don't!" Toshio turned and splashed his pursuer, then turned and continued running until Gingka tackled him down.**

"**Gotcha! Hey!" Gingka yelled as Toshio got up and dumped him right underneath a particularly large wave that slammed into them all.**

**After a few more hours of playing in the waves, the sun was setting.**

"**Truce?" Gingka asked, pinning Toshio to the ground.**

"**Nope, I win!" Toshio crowed, throwing Gingka into the waves and pinning him.**

"**Guys! We have to take off for the next match early tomorrow! Let's go to bed already!" Madoka called.**

"**Aww man! But we were having fun!" Gingka and Toshio pouted.**

"**Well fun's over, let's go!" Madoka ordered.**

"**Fine. See you another time guys!" Gingka called.**

**And with that, GanGan Galaxy and Crispy parted as the best of friends.**


End file.
